Advantages
by Gheiss
Summary: Kurt, regretting his decision to run away from his problems, goes back to McKinley to confront his fears with a mask of steel. Only one student has a problem with this unbreakable exterior he has put up. Could his armor be penetrated?
1. Chapter 1

**Gheiss: Alrighty, so I haven't written a fanfiction in years. two to be exact. And right now I'm in love with Puck/Kurt, Puckurt, Purt, Pummel, etc. I decided that reading wasn't enough that I'd have to write my own. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, otherwise Puck would proclaim his undying love for me every day. **

It had taken all of his will to say no to Dalton after he had so willingly jumped on the chance to be there. Kurt frowned as he pressed a button on his phone, the light turning on and the time brightly displayed. 7:24 A.M. it read. He sighed in frustration and sat back on his bed. "Back into the 'Belly of the Beast' I suppose," Kurt said aloud, not really caring that there was no one in his room. He glanced over at his night table, a picture of him and Mercedes laughing sat next to a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses.

He wasn't going back to that school. He felt that a goodbye without saying anything would be best. Only Blaine knew about the decision. Blaine. The guy who'd given him courage and strength when he needed it. He'd fallen in love with the guy, or so he thought, but even he couldn't change Kurt's mind. It was now or never, and his friends needed him.

Kurt stood up and straightened his Louis Vuitton tie to a perfect center position. He sighed quite loudly this time and grabbed his messenger bag and carefully walked up the stairs to his waiting father.

Burt sat at the counter of the kitchen reading the paper with a cup of coffee in his trademark blue jeans, t-shirt, and baseball cap. Black, that's always how Mr. Hummel wanted it, which made it easier for Kurt to not have to hassle for sugar and creamer, not that he minded.

"Morning, Dad," Kurt said, eyeing the nearly empty mug on the counter, in a swift motion, he grabbed the cup and was already pouring the coffee when he finally heard a reply.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Burt said, folding the paper and setting it down on the counter, his eyes searching Kurt for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm sure, Dad."

"Because if you're not, it's not too late to go back to Da-"

"Dad, It was a much needed vacation from McKinley, but I need to go back and help New Directions. They were my family, and the Warblers, no matter how great they are, could ever replace them." Kurt interrupted, confidence radiating throughout his posture.

"Sweetie, you know your father is only trying to watch out for you," A familiar voice came out from behind Kurt. Kurt whipped his head around and saw Carole, his new step-mom, and his ex-crush's mother.

"I know," Kurt said knowingly. That's just how his dad is. He smiled at them both and grabbed his car keys from the rack next to the front door.

"I'll be fine, just trust me on this one. I'll be back in a little bit," Kurt said, and he was out the door before either parent could protest.

Kurt reached his baby and admired the impeccable way it shone in the morning sun. He found his way to the driver's side and climbed in. Starting the ignition gave him a rush of pleasure. He and his car were one. She knew him and he knew her. He tapped his iPod and proceeded to scroll down the playlists until he found his most recent playlist. Lady GaGa's Born This Way followed by other remixes of popular songs. As GaGa started to play, he put his baby in gear and drove off smoothly.

Coasting around the town wasn't on his agenda, he was on a mission. "A Saturday morning mission that required the utmost care. More like, utmost wear." Kurt chuckled to himself at his punny thought.

Finally getting close to his destination, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Mercedes's car parked with no cars next to it. Hard enough finding spots here as it was. Karma was smiling at him.

He pulled in and was approaching the building quickly when he heard a voice calling out for him.

"Kurt! Wait up!" Mercedes yelled out to his left. She was strutting her stuff in some leghugging jeans and a printed tee, and a nice solid purple jacket. Purple was her color.

She caught up to him and they walked into the mall. The racks of clothes seemed never ending. It was time to shop. A few hours and a couple hundred combinations of clothes later and Kurt and Mercedes were found sipping Frappuccinos at Starbucks. Kurt stuck to his Green Tea Frap, just for health food reasons and 'Cedes got a Java Chip. They were giggling over the latest gossip in each other's Glee clubs, when Kurt looked straight at his best friend, a gravely serious wave swept over the two.

"M, I'm coming back," Kurt stated anxious for her reaction.

"What? Seriously?" Mercedes replied as enthusiasm lifted her up as she got up to give him a massive hug. As the hug ended they went back to sitting down and discussing it further.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Even with Karofsky being a threat every day, I have an obligation to New Directions. Dalton isn't the school I thought it would be. I miss my high fashion ensembles. I lost my place to show them off, even if they were ignored."

"Boy, you don't know how happy we will all be to have you back!"

"I sure hope so. Although, playing second fiddle to Rachel "Superstar" Berry isn't on my list of things that will go on."

"Ha, she ain't got nothing on you."

"You are most certainly right."

They both giggled and continued talking for the rest of the day, finally ending up Kurt coming home to Finn, his step-brother, and his father watching the game on the living room flatscreen. He escaped to his room after announcing his presence. Kurt performed his nightly skincare routine before passing out from shopping exhaustion.

* * *

Puck wasn't used to the new order that had arisen in the jungle that they now called Glee Club. With Rachel, now unhindered by Kurt's talents, could reign freely over her unloyal, and resentful classmates, the balance of power was clearly disturbed. He tried to think it was just the way the flow was going, but that wasn't right. Without Kurt to restrain Rachel in her place, chaos took over. Puck had to find a way to restore things to the way they were, so that he could be known as a badass instead of another one of Rachel's puppets.

"If I could get Hummel back to New Directions, I could be made hero in front of everyone for taking Rachel down…" Puck thought to himself, laying in the nurse's office for one of his daily naps.

He decided that tomorrow He'd go to the Hummel residence first thing in the morning and counter Kurt trying to leave for Dalton. As he thought of his devious plan to set Rachel back a few octaves, an undeniable evil smirk crawled across his face.

* * *

**Alright, so there's the first chapter, I'm working on the second one, and I'll have it up soon. :]] Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter, I'm excited, you're excited, we're all excited. I'm pretty sure I know where the story is going so far, but I like input. a lot.**

* * *

Kurt had about five minutes till he was going to walk through those halls like nobody's business. The only student who knew he was coming back was Mercedes, and only because he needed some sort of support when he took the school back. He was King Bitch, and he was going to make sure everyone else knew it.

He stepped out of his car smoothly, the toes of his Prada boots, which he'd saved money all summer to purchase, touched blacktop for the first time. He looked up and put on his Carrera sunglasses, effectively making him look like a runway model, even if he wasn't tall enough. Kurt walked over to the front door and took a deep breath as he opened the door to the school he was about to conquer.

They all saw him. As he entered, the gossip broke loose

"Isn't that Kurt Hummel? I thought he transferred?"

"I heard he was bullied out of McKinley."

"Didn't he try to seduce that Karofsky guy?"

Kurt winced behind his sunglasses at that particular jab. Karofsky, although in the closet in terms of homosexuality, was nothing but a scared little boy that used his large physique to get his way. It made Kurt sick that the only reason that he transferred was because the big lummox couldn't stand the fact that Kurt could live openly gay and quite happy, while he couldn't, and therefore resorted to elementary behavior, which turned violent.

"Pfft," Kurt mumbled as he strode past people to his locker.

After unloading his LV bag in his locker, he swiftly went to his first class.

"Let them talk, the rumors will eventually die down and I'll be stuck with whatever comes my way," Kurt sighed, as he walked down the crowded corridor. He saw Puck coming his way, but he kept his steely front as he brushed against him. Kurt felt Puck's gaze on him as they did so, but he kept his eyes straightforward and continued to his destination.

* * *

Ever since the huge confrontation with Karofsky and Sam, Puck decided that he wasn't going to renew his badass reputation. He'd already tried to still the waters when Quinn refused to let him be a good father to Beth, but that didn't work so well. With his notoriety on the lowest point possible, Puck needed something to drive his popularity back up. He waited by the water fountains in search of an answer, a sign.

"God, we kinda don't have the best relationship, but I need something. A reason or a motive, just something simple, a starting point." Puck thought to himself. Then his mouth dropped slightly. There he was, across the hall. The Ice Queen had returned.

"Hmm, maybe," Puck muttered as he gazed at the young soprano emptying what seemed like too much girly junk out of that small bag.

He took in the sight of the guy he used to torment. Kurt still had his killer edge, fashion sense, and what looked like undeniable wit about him. Puck didn't deny that hearing Kurt's well thought retorts back in the day really got him going. Kurt wouldn't know about that though, he just thought Puck was a douche specifically to be a douche. Kurt was wearing a pair of jeans that he could have sworn Kurt was poured in. If they were any tighter than an erection would be the death of him. Puck shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about Kurt getting an erection; that was just weird. Kurt seemed to be leaving for his first class, and that was Puck's cue to be leaving. He had some sleep in the Nurse's office to be catching up to. As Kurt walked past him, Puck let his eyes linger for a moment and brushed shoulders with him. Talk about getting the cold shoulder, Kurt had completely ignored him. Which as it was expected, them not being friends, but still, he hadn't been around for a while, he could have said hello or something.

Puck sighed and headed to the Nurse's office.

* * *

Kurt sat at his desk unable to concentrate on his work. The thought of the faces on everyone's faces when he came back to Glee that afternoon almost made him smile. He'd make this count, this first day. He was going to make sure nobody messed with him anymore, he was a fighter, a Hummel, a man, and he'd be damned if some dumb jock tried to take that away from him.

He felt a slight buzzing in his pocket. He reached down and grabbed his phone and flipped it open hiding it behind his back which was placed precariously on his desk for this very type of event. It was a text from Blaine.

"I miss you, babe."

Kurt texted back a small amount of annoyance playing across his face.

"You'll see me soon enough."

He knew it was mean, but Blaine deserved it. He'd led Kurt on when all he wanted was some guy at The Gap. _How classy. _Kurt decided that the best course of action was to break away from Blaine, who he originally considered "Savior" from the torment of McKinley, now all he wanted was a guy he could really hate and love at the same time. You know, the kind where they fight and don't mean it at all, then they make up like nothing happened and happily ever after? Kurt wanted a true real life romance, not some fairytale. _Nobody was really worthy of me anyway. Yeah, like I believe that._

No response from Blaine.

Kurt sighed and leaned back. Maybe it was a good thing that he was breaking away from everyone, they all seemed to ooze drama.

School was a bore, but Kurt wanted to get into Julliard, so he had to pay attention, no matter how terribly the teachers dressed.

* * *

After school was just like he remembered it. Everyone rushing to get out as soon as possible. He walked into the choir room and saw that only Puck was in there. He was sitting with his guitar on his leg, tuning the strings. He didn't even notice Kurt had walked in the room.

Kurt had always admired the fact that he could loathe and admire a person such as Puck. He wasn't a Puck fan for a number of reasons, namely the fact that he threw pee balloons at him, nailed his lawn furniture to his roof and also gave him a daily ride straight into a dumpster. There were good reasons not to like him at all, but Kurt saw some good. He saw him grow up a little when Quinn wanted him to have nothing to do with her baby. He saw him feel rejected by his best friend, and still find ways to crack crude jokes about his notorious sex life. It was sorta endearing how Puck talks to his guitar when he is tuning it. Telling the instrument how great the new strings will make it sound.

Kurt cleared his throat as he acted like he'd just walked in, fearing he'd stepped in on something really intimate. Puck jumped a little before he composed himself and glared at Kurt as if he were an intruder.

"You're back," Puck said, turning his attention back to his guitar, but still waiting for an answer to an unspoken question. _Why?_

"I decided that I'd rather stand out and be ridiculed and praised at the same time than blend in and get passed by"

"But, you left because he said he'd kill you."

"Yes, but it was an empty threat. He would no more harm me than he would Azimio."

"But he shoved you into lockers and slushied you. Daily."

"And so did you. Why do you care?" Kurt stated bluntly. It wasn't normal for Puck to be that inquisitive.

"I don't," Puck said, not listening any further.

The rest of the glee club walked in completely oblivious to the little exchange, except Mercedes. She eyed Kurt and then Puck and then it was obvious that gears were turning in her head.

"Kurt!" Most of them exclaimed, but one Rachel Berry piped up higher than the rest, obviously because of her vocal finesse, "Why are you here?"

"I quit Dalton. I decided that New Directions was more important and I missed being able to wear amazing couture."

"Quit? That means you're back with us?" She practically screeched, bubbly and excited Rachel Berry was even scarier than scheming evil Rachel Berry.

"If there's nothing more important to do, sure, why not?" he said smugly, knowing that he sounded arrogant, but the rest of the glee club was excited, Brittany was excited to see him again, and Santana, although she put up a bitch front, she looked pleased. Finn was kinda shocked that once again Kurt hadn't told him anything, but Kurt didn't find it crucial for Finn to know anything usually, so this was just another one of those times. Mercedes was still glancing back and forth to Puck and him, trying to figure out the worlds greatest puzzle or something. Puck wasn't paying attention to all of the affection that Kurt was not receiving. Kurt just sighed, it was going to be a great week.

* * *

**Yay, good stuff, some good ol' Puck/Kurt interaction going. Curious Mercedes. Dumb Finn. Annoying Rachel. You know, the usual.**

**Now Review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally got a chapter up. It's been like a week now? It's crazy because every time I try to write it, my brain just shorts out and I have no ideas. But last night I finally got a breakthrough.**

**I just want to take a little bit of your reading time and thank all of you for reading and reviewing and adding this to your favorites. It makes my heart warm up. :D So Thank you, once again. **

**And so here we are, a new chapter:**

* * *

"'Sup, homo?" Karofsky jeered as he and Azimio cornered Kurt and dished out his daily slushy. Karofsky had an inferiority complex, coupled with the fact that he was desperately in love with Kurt. He wasn't about to let his reputation fly away because of a failed attempt at showing Kurt how he really felt, so he decided to bully Kurt into silence, resulting in his expulsion because he threatened to kill the smaller boy. The only other people who knew of this threat were the parents, Finn, and Sue Sylvester. Kurt had transferred to Dalton, so Finn hadn't seen the need to tell anyone, and Coach Sylvester didn't pay him any mind since she'd stopped seeing him in the halls.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned as he looked at his clothes, soiled by today's special flavor, Orange Splash. He hurried to the bathroom to counteract the potential damage. He was almost to the boys bathroom when he heard Mercedes call out from behind him. He turned his head so he could call back to her and ran into something soft, yet firm. Kurt backed up to see that he had indeed run into Puck, who was looking at him with a strange twinkle in his eye. _You know, he's kinda adorable for that bad boy look he always strives-Oh no, I am not thinking about Noah Puckerman like that! Even if his well defined chest is preferable to a group of lockers-No. Stop this, Kurt. Right now._

"Oh, excuse me," Kurt said quietly.

Puck's demeanor had changed. He wasn't looking at Kurt with an interested look, but with a stiff, hesitant manner. The orange look didn't suit the young soprano. _Who did this to him? He just got back. Damn, give the guy a break. Uh-oh, he's looking at me weird. It's almost as if he's into me or something. Nah, Kurt wouldn't be into me. Although who could resist the Puckasaurus? Geez, it's almost as if I want him to be checking me out. Focus Puckerman._

"Might wanna watch out where you're going, Hummel," Puck replied, his trademark smirk and raised eyebrow signaling that it was time to be moving.

Kurt didn't reply to him as he found the door to the bathroom. He gave Mercedes a look that said "Not right now, look at me," and quickly got to work trying to save his clothing. His mind started wandering. _You know, Puck could be awesome for my image. Kurt Hummel, queen of the bitches, taming one Noah Puckerman, bad ass impersonator. Haha, impersonator. Why do I find it so hard to believe that he's a bad seed? The countless dumpster dives should be proof enough. I just know there's a sweet gentleman deep down there. After the attempts to get on Quinn's good side during the pregnancy, and he's been really helpful to Artie. Maybe he'd decide to show me some sort of kindness…Nah, that's just wishful thinking, he doesn't affiliate himself with the resident gay. Absolutely not. _Kurt lost track of time and when the bell rang, he snapped out of his daze. _Shit._ Kurt had missed another class, and this time, thinking about Noah Puckerman of all people.

* * *

Puck was laying on the cot in the nurse's office, but he wasn't in the mood to nap. He kept thinking about why he felt guilty that Kurt's clothes were ruined by that slushy._ It's not like a few months ago I wouldn't be doing the same thing, but now it's different. When he hit me, I barely felt it. He's so light and…pretty? Kurt Hummel…Pretty? What the hell Puckerman? You're not a homo. If you were, you'd be covered in Orange Splash just like him. Noah Puckerman doesn't get slushied. Period. But he's got something about him, almost like an aura about him. He tends to be bitchy, but he's kinda chill to people who are chill to him. Look at how he is with Brittany. They get along really well. God, I gotta stop thinking about this kid. He's infecting me…oh God…Finn was right…The Gay is contagious! I gotta get away from here!_

_

* * *

_

_After School_

Kurt walked into the Chorus room and sat down with the rest of the group, eager for next week. It was Valentine's Day next monday and he was not going to miss it. Even though he was single for it every year, he still loved the thrill of potentially getting a rose or something from a secret admirer. He never gave anyone else roses, though. Maybe if Puck looked at him with that twinkle in his eye a few more times, he may cave and get him one, but Puck was nowhere to be seen. That went totally unnoticed by the rest of the group. They really didn't care about him much, did they?

"So as everyone already knows, next Monday is Valentine's day. I've decided I'm going to give you all a chance at a solo for regionals!" Mr. Shuester said excitedly in front of the kids, "We will perform on Monday and Tuesday, but the theme has to be 'Love'. Got it?"

The group began talking amongst themselves while Mr. Shue just stood back and looked accomplished

_Noah isn't here…I wonder why. Mr, Shue is giving all of us a chance for a solo. I'm going to use that chance to one-up Rachel. She's looking quite upset now that he offered a solo to everybody. Maybe I should go to Noah's house and tell him about the project, he deserves a chance as much as anyone here, and his amazing voice that could melt a thousand angel's hearts may just beat Rachel at her own game. It's decided, then. Rachel Berry is going down, and I'll be running the show._

_

* * *

_

Puck was at home. He'd left the school in a hurry so he could avoid seeing Kurt in Glee Club. His mom didn't care, she never did really. He thinks that it's just a matter of time before she finally snaps at all of the antics he pulls. Ever since the Juvie stint, though, he'd been extra cautious not to upset her.

_So I'm making that much effort for Kurt not to be in my mind, and yet he ends up here anyway. I'm so pathetic, but what am I going to do? Kurt is just there minding his own business, dressing like a supermodel with his porcelain skin and ocean glass blue eyes. It's kinda funny when he gets embarrassed, he almost looks as if the pink tinge to his cheeks was painted there. Dammit! I'm thinking about him again._

Puck jumped up when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and looked through the side window. _Shit. Kurt Hummel._ He sighed and opened the door.

"What do you want, Hummel?" asked Puck, putting on a steely exterior.

"I'm just here to inform you of the upcoming assignment for Glee. We're supposed to be doing solos of love songs, with the chance of one of them being performed for Regionals."

"And let me guess, you wanted to sing yours to me? That's great and all but I'm just not intere-"

"Not at all, actually, I just noticed you weren't around for Glee club, so I decided if anyone has a chance to put Rachel in her place, it's you."

"Oh. Well fine. I'll think of something. Later."

And just like that, the door was slammed on Kurt. He stood there speechless staring straight at the door. He turned to leave, glancing over his shoulder back at the door, secretly hoping Puck would come back out and apologize, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He turned to his car, got in, and drove away without another look.

* * *

Puck didn't mean to sound so harsh. He stood in front of the door he just slammed, fully knowing Kurt was right there, inches away from himself, separated by two inches of wood. He wanted to actually sacrifice his bad ass image and open the door and apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _I have to stay away from him._

He sighed and turned around and sat down against the door, retracing the past five minutes over and over in his head. _Kurt got a little red when I guess he wanted to sing to me. Ha. Maybe he does like me after all._

_

* * *

_

**Well, that's it for this time. I hope you all like where I'm taking it. This isn't going to be some fluffy romantic fic either. I'm planning on plenty of angst, and drama. I love dark stories more anyway, so who knows where it's gonna go. :DD**

**I'll probably update in weekly intervals, or as soon as I get something fleshed out.**

**~Gheiss**


End file.
